


Entra en Mi Vida

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Leoji Fics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ASMR, Drabble, Fluff, Leoji Week 2017, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Leojiweek: Day 3 - musicA tingling sensation replaced it, traveling along his spine and scalp and into his shoulders. He let out a deep sigh as his body relaxed, fingers flexing beneath Leo’s thigh. It was the same sensation he got sometimes when they practiced, when the rink was quiet and it was just the two of them, and the sounds of Leo’s blades on the ice were crisp and sharp in his ears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is _Entra en mi vida_ (Come into my life) [acoustic version]

Guang-Hong lie stretched out between Leo’s legs, arms hooked around Leo’s knee as he listened to Leo’s fingers creating music on his guitar. He could hear the Spanish elements in the music even if he’d only recently been introduced to the music Leo grew up with. Leo hummed softly as he played, and Guang-Hong rubbed his cheek against the coarse material of Leo’s jeans as he relaxed, his headache fading by degrees. 

A tingling sensation replaced it, traveling along his spine and scalp and into his shoulders. He let out a deep sigh as his body relaxed, fingers flexing beneath Leo’s thigh. It was the same sensation he got sometimes when they practiced, when the rink was quiet and it was just the two of them, and the sounds of Leo’s blades on the ice were crisp and sharp in his ears.

When the music faded, he couldn’t help but whine, tightening his arms around Leo’s leg and looking up at him. “One more time?” he pleaded.

Leo chuckled, his fingers squeaking against the strings as he strummed them before he started the song over. “My fingers are going to start bleeding soon,” he murmured beneath the music. “Is it helping?”

Guang-Hong nodded, nuzzling into Leo’s thigh. “Lots.” He smiled as Leo sang this time, his voice soft and deep and a bit raspy, adding to the tingling sensation. He’d looked up the words before, when Leo first sang it to him, and he hadn’t been able to stop blushing for a week. Now, the words were familiar, comforting. A soft promise and declaration.

The sentiment was mutual, and when Leo finished and started the song one more time, he smiled and sat up, crawling over Leo’s legs to settle beside him. He let his head drop to Leo’s shoulder and hooked his arms loosely around Leo’s, voice soft as he joined Leo in singing. His pronunciation was terrible and he stumbled over a couple parts, but he could hear Leo’s smile as he sang and that was all that mattered.

When the song ended, Leo let the notes hang and fade completely before he set the guitar aside and stretched out on the bed, tugging Guang-Hong down beside him.

He grinned and cuddled into Leo’s chest, sighing in content as fingers stroked his hair. “Thank you, 宝贝.”

“Anytime, gorgeous.” Leo pressed a kiss to Guang-Hong’s hair, breath warm and steady, a promise of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> 宝贝 - dear, treasure


End file.
